Diane Huxley
Diane Huxley was the single mother of Derek Huxley. She lived in Mojave, California with her son Derek Huxley. Before Day 5 Before the events that took place in Day 5, she rented a room to Jack Bauer, who was living in hiding under the name Frank Flynn. During this time she began to harbor feelings for "Frank," hoping that he would be a good father figure to Derek. The three became a family during Jack's stay. Day 5 When Diane realized that Jack wasn't working, she knocked on his door asking if he wanted to join her and Derek for breakfast. She then noticed Jack watching news coverage on the assassination of President David Palmer and commented to him about how terrible she felt about it. ]] Jack agreed on joining Diane and Derek for breakfast and he ended up getting interrogated by Derek. Derek was asking about Jack's alleged past work life at an oil rig in Alaska. After Derek decided to leave, Diane apologized for her son's actions, and Jack assured her he understood Derek. Diane then told Jack that the best thing for Derek right now is to have a man around the house. When Jack tried to explain what Derek was asking, she stopped him and assured him he didn't have to explain anything. She told him that if he had wanted to tell her about his past, he would've done so already. She then told him that she trusted him and that was enough for her. Diane and Jack continued to eat breakfast and Jack told her that since he was free, he could finish working with a fence. At this moment, Jack got a call and excused himself from the table, claiming he didn't have a good signal. Some time later, Diane got a call from Jack, who told her he was with Derek in a helicopter. He assured her everything was ok, but asked her to start driving to Los Angeles to pick up Derek there. Not understanding what was happening, Diane got desperate, but Jack calmed her reminding her what she had said about trusting him. After hanging the phone, Diane went out to her car. Diane arrived at Los Angeles and was told to go to the Ontario Airport to meet up with Jack and Derek. After seeing Diane and Derek reunited, Jack went to her and apologized for dragging her into this situation. He then told her he had lied about his past, but since he had no time to explain, he asked Diane to go to CTU LA and ask for Bill Buchanan. When Diane asked him what to tell them, Jack told her to tell the truth. Diane and Derek went to their car to leave, but as they waited at an intersection in front of the terminal, Derek noticed armed men entering the airport. Derek quickly got out of the car in an attempt to warn Jack and Diane tried to go after him. However, the guard at the intersection forced her to get back into her car and move it. As she waited impatiently in the car, an explosion occurred right in front of her as terrorists took control of the airport, Diane started to lose control of herself and screamed that she had information for CTU. Officer Mike McLaren heard her but ordered to get back on the perimeter. As she waited in the crowd next to Officer Bailey, Officer Lerma ask her to come and she told McLaren what she knew. McLaren then brought her to Curtis Manning. Curtis was speaking with Jack on the phone, and when he overheard her name, asked Curtis to speak to her. Diane then told him that Derek was in the airport. After verifying it, Jack told her that Derek was unharmed and promised her to return her son safely. Curtis then kept her near the command post for her safety. As she waited in the car, she saw on the transmission that the agents were watching that the terrorists were about to shoot Derek. Dianne began losing control and screaming. Curtis ordered McLaren to place her in a CTU vehicle. After some time, Curtis approached her and told her that Derek was still ok. However, shortly after 10:00am, Curtis came back and informed her that they had lost contact with Jack. Diane remained impatient at the command post, and when she heard CTU SWAT Agent Jones talk on the radio, she asked him what was happening. Jones told her to remain in the car, and she reluctantly complied. ]] When CTU finally raided the terminal, Jack asked CTU SWAT Agent Smith to take Derek with her mother. Once Derek went outside, he reunited with his mother and he told her how Jack had saved them all. Smith then asked them to follow him so they could be transferred to CTU for briefing. When they arrived at CTU, Audrey Raines welcomed them and sent Derek to CTU medical clinic. She then led Diane to an office to debrief her. During the interview, Audrey started asking questions about Diane's relationship with Jack. Although flustered at first, she told her that Jack was a private person, and never talked about his past. But she assured Audrey that he was always good to her and Derek, and that she still felt something for him. At one point, Jack approached the office and Diane noticed Audrey's reaction, realizing that they had a relationship in the past. After Audrey left, Diane met with her son again and they embraced. Before leaving CTU, Derek and Diane thanked Jack for all of his help, particularly saving Derek from getting killed. Jack asks Derek for a minute to speak to Diane alone, and she realizes he won't return to them. Jack tells her that CTU still needs him, but she asks him if he and Audrey are still in love. She asks him that after this is over if he was coming back, and he replies no. They are then interrupted by Jackie who tells Jack they are waiting for him. On his way out, Diane tells Audrey that Jack still had feelings for her, and pleads her to let him go if she doesn't love him back. Background information and notes * Of all the eight women Jack Bauer has been seen to be romantically involved with on the show, Diane is one of the three to survive (the others bring Marilyn Bauer and Kate Warner). The love interests who have died include Teri Bauer, Claudia Hernandez, Nina Myers, Renee Walker and Audrey Raines. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Civilians Category:Jack Bauer love interests Category:Living characters